


And So the Wind Blows

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain [5]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Almost a premature ejaculation, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Erections, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasms, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Swallowing, Talking, Unwanted erections, almost getting caught, communication is key, first gay relationship, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Pope finally finds out what it feels like.Or: The One with Pope’s First Blow Job.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808869
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	And So the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I’ve aged them both up a couple of years, so I can confirm they are both 18+ throughout this series.
> 
> Requested by multiple anons over on my tumblr: @thistreasurehunter
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings.

Pope was – pretty much – obsessed.

He already knew he spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about JJ. He always had. Even back before the afternoon of the storm. Back when he would yearn for him from a distance. Back when he would drink in the sight of JJ lying shirtless in the hammocks, the twinkle in his eye when he threw his head back to laugh, or the pensive, slightly sad look he had when he thought nobody was watching him. Back when all these thoughts were all tinged with nagging guilt and the bitter tang of wistful longing.

Then they got together, and Pope finally had a legitimate excuse to spend the majority of the time he wasn’t actually with him, thinking about JJ. He became a constant, low level thought that was never far from the front of Pope’s mind.

And then they’d taken their relationship a step further. And Pope had finally seen JJ in a new way. Had _known_ him like he had never known anyone before. Had experienced him. And had let himself be experienced by JJ too.

And now Pope was – pretty much – obsessed.

While at work, Pope thought about JJ’s hands: big and strong and slightly calloused. Walking down the street, he thought about the weight of JJ in his hand, the feeling of JJ bucking and groaning and shuddering in his arms. In the shower, he fantasised about JJ’s hand on him, strong and slick, pumping fast, eyes focused on him, tongue – hot and wet – darting out to lick his full, soft lips, the bob of his throat, the hot grip and pull, the pressure and then the release.

Yes, Pope was obsessed. He was also horny. Very horny. All. The. Time.

It’s like JJ had woken something inside him that Pope couldn’t get back to sleep. It was up and awake and just wanted to get off. The _up_ bit was starting to be a bit of a problem. He felt like he did back when he first hit puberty. Pope was conscious of his body again. The constant need he felt left him hanging hot and heavy and fuller than normal. Pope also found himself getting unwanted erections at the worst possible times: getting a semi watching JJ flexing and balancing on his surf board while riding the waves, getting completely hard when JJ settled himself in Pope’s lap while the Pogues were hanging out at The Wreck. Waking up with morning wood – every – single – day – and having to deal with it while his parents puttered around in their usual morning routine; once, calling him down for breakfast when he was quivering and thrusting and right at the point of no return. Not his finest moment, Pope admits.

But – as far as he could tell – JJ was feeling exactly the same way. Since their first experience together, they had taken every opportunity they could to get each other off. The very next time Pope touched JJ, he leaned forwards while JJ sighed and squirmed under Pope’s hand and whispered reverently into his ear, “Last time, I thought this angle felt weird. Well I just want you to know,” he smiled, keeping up the satisfying pull and twist of his hand, “that I want us to do this so many times, in so many ways, and until it becomes so familiar, that touching myself is what feels weird.” JJ groaned and came hard, and Pope smiled into his hair.

And since then, whenever they were alone, they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other: in Pope’s bedroom, hurriedly before his mum got home from work; slowly and passionately in John B’s spare room; quietly, tangled up in one of the squishy chairs on the porch of The Chateau, the night air cool on their overheated skin, giggling and feeling naughty, knowing the others were sleeping just inside. And once – very memorably – at The Wreck, after JJ noticed Pope pressing hot and hard against his backside and he flashed him a look of wicked suggestion. Getting up from the table they had pretending to go for more drinks, but had actually locked themselves in a bathroom stall. It was a hot rush of unbuckling and quickly pushing hands into each other’s underwear, frantic pumping, pushed up against the stall door, alternating between staring – panting – into each other’s eyes and looking down to the slap and the spank of skin on skin, feeling the fast, rough bite of friction, and – finally – muffling the sounds of their moans against necks and shoulders as they collapsed against each other, shuddering their release into the warm, close space between them. Pope was sure he caught John B eyeing the damp patches where he had tried to wash JJ’s cum stains off his shirt, and – he didn’t realise until much later that night when he got home – the spot he’d missed, a sticky white glob that had begun to dry into a flaking crust on the fabric.

Pope could hardly believe how these experiences with JJ had changed him. He felt light, free, relaxed, satisfied. He felt confident. At home in his own skin. Pope finally felt like he was being his genuine, authentic self. Granted, it was still mostly in private, but even so, he felt content. Outwardly, nothing had changed. But inside, Pope’s heart was singing. _Happiness,_ Pope thought. _That’s what this must be, happiness and the contentment that comes from desiring someone and having them desire you back._

And that’s what Pope was thinking when JJ said it.

They were lying on Pope’s bed. Pope had just got JJ off with fast, confident pulls, his teeth nipping his lobe, and – just as JJ began to tense – the firm, wet push of Pope’s tongue in his ear. Now he was lying on his back, JJ palming him, their mouths connected in an intense, dirty kiss that spoke of an unspeakably filthy promise. And that’s when JJ pulled back, his chest still heaving, and asked, simply, “Do you want me to give you a blow job?”

Pope’s mind blanked. For a second, he felt caught in slow motion, watching JJ’s mouth form the words, but not quite processing them. And then his brain caught up and he felt something like a jolt of electricity and a rush of warmth course through him and he surged up to capture JJ’s mouth again and kiss him hungrily, panting between kisses, “Yes… JJ… yes… please…”.

JJ pulled back, grinning. “Yeah,” he said. “I think it’s about time you find out what this feels like.”

Pope’s heart was hammering and he could feel a familiar throb in his groin. _Finally,_ Pope thought. _Yes, finally I’m going to know._

Pope’s eyes fixed on JJ’s lips as he smiled and kissed his way down Pope’s body. He spread Pope’s legs with his hands and settled in the space between his thighs. He saw JJ eyeing him: thick and stiff and eager. JJ’s eyes looked hungry – and also, perhaps, a little nervous – then he swallowed and leaned forward slightly to breathe in Pope’s clean, musky scent. Pope shivered.

Pope saw JJ’s tongue dart out and wet his lips, saw them press together briefly, sliding over each other as JJ readied himself. Then JJ looked up, caught Pope’s eye and gave him a cheeky wink and the sight of him _there,_ his face so close to Pope’s straining erection, was the sexiest thing Pope had ever seen.

Right up until the moment JJ leaned forwards, took hold of the base, and – never breaking eye contact – ran his tongue up the shaft in one long, wet stripe. Pope let out a keening whine. _Yeah, no that,_ Pope thought, his chest heaving, hands gripping the sheet and eyes fighting to stay open and focused on JJ. _That was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen._

JJ grinned widely, then brought his tongue back to Pope’s silky smooth skin and began licking the shaft, tongue broad and flat and wet, then pointed, following the swell and ridge of a vein, soft over the tip and then flicking teasingly over the slit.

Pope threw his head back and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and let the sensations overwhelm him. His senses were on overdrive. Hyper aware of JJ’s shoulders pressing the inside of his thighs, JJ’s hands on his hips, JJ’s tongue worshiping him. He felt amazing. It was hot and wet and soft and intimate. He could feel the pressure building quickly, it was so good, too good. He felt JJ pump his shaft with his hand a couple of times, then take the entire tip into his mouth and suck lightly. Pope felt an urgent throb of pressure and suddenly it was too much, too good, too fast…

“Oh, no, stop, stop.” He cried out suddenly.

JJ pulled back immediately.

“Pope?” he asked concerned, wiping his hand over the back of his mouth. His eyes darted over Pope, noticing how his hands were fisted in the sheet, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut, breathing deeply and looking like he was concentrating very hard on something.

JJ breathed out a sigh of relief, understanding.

“It’s okay.” He reassured quietly. “Just take a moment.” He saw Pope jerk his head in a nod.

JJ carried on looking at Pope as he lay there, calming himself and trying desperately to bring himself back from the edge. JJ reached out a hand and pinched hard with his thumb and index finger, right at the base of Pope’s erection. Pope’s face relaxed a bit.

After a couple more deep breaths, Pope opened his eyes and nodded.

“Okay,” his said shakily.

JJ smiled kindly, giving Pope’s thigh a comforting squeeze and leaned forwards again. Gently, he took the head back into his mouth. _He feels particularly huge from this position,_ JJ though, proudly. Slowly, he tried bobbing his head a bit. He heard Pope groan above him, his legs trembling slightly. JJ stopped when he started to feel like he was approaching the sensation of _too full_ and swallowed experimentally. Pope moaned again. JJ felt Pope’s fingers gently make their way into his hair, not pushing or directing, just teasing slowly through the strands. JJ’s heart clenched slightly, it was such a simple action, but in the moment, it felt almost overwhelmingly sweet and intimate. JJ sucked and brought his head up and bobbed it down again, swallowed and then pressed forwards with his tongue. Pope was panting now, making high pitched little moaning noises and – JJ knew from the twitching of his hips – he was trying desperately to stay still and not thrust up into JJ’s mouth.

Feeling a little more confident, JJ started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, sucking and working what he could with his tongue. He knew he probably wasn’t taking very much of Pope into his mouth, but it was what he felt comfortable with this first time. At one point, he went down a little further and the head hit the soft palate at the back of his throat and JJ gagged a little and pulled up slightly. Pope had sucked in a sharp breath and let it out in a long, low moan.

Listening to Pope’s reaction was doing things to JJ. Knowing he was the cause of the grunts and the groans and the little high-pitched whines, coupled with the feeling of Pope hot and hard in his mouth was turning JJ on. He could feel himself getting hard again. Continuing his attentions on Pope’s length, JJ shifted his hips slightly so he was able to rut against the mattress and relieve some of the pressure building between his own legs.

Pope was dimly aware of JJ humping the mattress as he continued to bob and suck and lick. The feeling was indescribable. Pope’s whole body was thrumming with electricity. His thoughts were clouded, he was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of JJ’s mouth on his cock. The pressure was building again. Pope twitched and tightened his fingers in JJ’s hair slightly. JJ increased the pace of his movement, head bobbing faster, sucking harder, his hand leaving Pope’s hip to pump the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Pope’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, he tried desperately to fight the urge to thrust up hard and fast into the warm wetness. The pressure kept building and building and a hook behind Pope’s navel twisted sharply and then he was urgently crying out, “JJ! JJ, I’m gonna…” And JJ was moaning and sucking the head, tongue flicking over the slit, fisting the shaft and thrusting wildly into the mattress. And Pope was trembling and shaking and clenching, hand gripping JJ’s hair. And then, for the first time ever, Pope was cumming in JJ’s mouth. And JJ was swallowing and coughing and swallowing. And Pope was pulsing and releasing and emptying himself inside his boyfriend. And it was hot and sticky and perfect.

When Pope came back to his senses, JJ was sitting up and shuffling forwards on his knees to hover over him, his hand rapidly fisting his cock.

“That,” JJ grunted, “was just so,” he threw his head back, “fucking,” he groaned, “hot!” he gritted his teeth and then his face went slack as he released his load all over Pope’s chest and stomach.

JJ slumped and flopped down next to Pope. His hand found Pope’s and he interlaced their fingers. JJ’s hand felt sticky, he was splattered with cum, and his sweat was starting to dry on his skin, but Pope had never felt so perfectly content before. He squeezed JJ’s hand. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” JJ whispered back, and Pope could hear the smile in his voice.

JJ looked over and flushed slightly. “Jeez, Pope, you look completely wrecked. Sorry – here, let me…” JJ grabbed his tee and started wiping the mess off Pope’s skin.

“Ew, J,” Pope smiled and squirmed, still extremely sensitive. “That’s your tee, you’re going to have to put that back on.”

“Oh, yeah” JJ looked down absently, grimacing at the gloopy mess on the fabric.

“You’ll have to borrow one of mine,” Pope smiled, and JJ felt something soft and warm light up inside him at the thought of wearing Pope’s clothes.

“Guess I’ll have to,” he agreed, but Pope could see his secret little grin. They looked at each other softly for a moment and Pope reached up and tenderly wiped a spot of cum from JJ’s cheekbone. JJ huffed a small laugh and lay back down next to Pope, interlacing their hands again. 

“Nice touch with the pinching earlier,” Pope said.

“Yeah,” JJ smiled. “I’ve always found that works when you feel like you’re about to cream but you just want to last a bit longer.”

“Yeah,” Pope hummed. “It was just so good, and so much all at once. I’ve been imagining that moment for, probably years, I just didn’t want it to be over so quickly.”

“Don’t worry, I get it,” JJ reassured. “Think I pretty much came on contact the first time someone did that for me,” he admitted. “They’ve just got a mind of their own sometimes.” Pope laughed.

“So, what I’m saying is, it would’ve been okay if you had,” JJ added softly. “Like, no worries. And no judgement from me. Ever. About anything. Standing promise.”

Pope turned to look at him. “Likewise,” he replied, and JJ smiled.

“So,” Pope asked, “what’s it like?”

JJ’s eyes flashed. “Honestly,” he said, “when I was first eye to eye with it, I was just like, ‘woah, JJ that is _intimidatingly_ big…’” Pope laughed again. “Girls definitely make it look way easier than it actually is. And then… it was like nothing I’d ever done before. And it’s a bit of a stretch, and I wasn’t quite ready for it so deep when it hit the back of my throat. But it was also so good.” He squeezed Pope’s hand. “Feeling you fall apart under me was incredible and then hearing you announce your orgasm like that was – just – so – sexy.” He leaned over and punctuated his last words with little kisses, ending by nuzzling their noses together.

“Wow, that sounds amazing,” Pope breathed into the space between them, so close his lips brushed JJ’s as he spoke. “I can’t wait to try it.” And JJ groaned, connected their lips and pushed his tongue into Pope’s mouth. And Pope smiled into the kiss, tasting the faint tang of salt.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make my day. Stroke my ego like JJ strokes Pope. 😉 
> 
> Also, I’m over on tumblr @thistreasurehunter. If you’re interested in what I’m working on next, I’ve put a COMING SOON post together that you might like. At the moment I’m not officially taking requests (because I’ve still got a lot that I’m working through), but my inbox is always open for suggestions and comments. If you want, you can come and anonymously whisper your sexy JJ/Pope fantasies in my ear (and you never know, they might find their way into one of my fics in the future). I’m a safe space. The confessional of thistreasurehunter is OPEN. Enjoy.


End file.
